1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening mechanism for an electronic device, and more particularly to a fastening mechanism for use in an electronic device to fasten electronic elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of computer technologies, the update of peripherals is becoming increasingly faster, and users often need to remove or install peripheral electronic elements (e.g., an optical disk drive) in order to upgrade or expand peripheral electronic elements of a computer. Therefore, a computer allowing easy removal and installation of peripheral electronic elements can better satisfy the users' needs.
Taking a peripheral electronic element for assembly to a computer through screw fasteners as an example, the disadvantage lies in that a tool needs to be used to remove the screw fasteners one by one, and after the peripheral electronic element is replaced, the screw fasteners need to be re-fastened in sequence. For such a design, the removal and installation process is both complicated and time consuming. In addition, the removed screw fasteners generally are held in hand or placed at random, and are easily lost.